The Call of a Different Lizard
by ConBon42
Summary: An Anomaly has opened in the forbidden forest and something has come through.
1. Chapter 1: Wings in the Dark

**The Forbidden Forest**

The forest was dark and forbidding, the silence seemingly impenetrable. A slight rustle in the trees the silent scurrying of eight hairy legs. A long low call echoes through the forest, "That's new," grumbled Hagrid to himself. Hagrid considered himself well versed in the sounds of the forest and had come immediately upon hearing something new. He walked through the forest crossbow in one hand lantern in the other.

He walked until he came across a small stream where he stepped into what seemed to be a large footprint, he bent down to examine it closer. "Blimey! If I didn't know better I'd there was a dragon about, but that can't be right." Right then he heard the rustle of the tree branches above. Looking up just in time to see a creature leaping from the tree seemingly towards him, he reached up and slapped it from the air. It hit the ground with a bone jarring thud and a screech of pain. Hagrid bent down to examine the creature, it had leathery wings and a toothy beak, its tail was long and ended in a diamond. It was unlike anything Hagrid had ever seen before. He noticed one of the wings was bent at an awkward angle and realised it was hurt. Hagrid shouldered his gigantic crossbow and lowered his hand to lift the creature. It snapped at his fingers in a feeble attempt at self defence but merely whimpered and laid its head back. Hagrid whispered gently, "S'alright little fella, I ain't gonna hurt ya." He gently lifted the creature into the air, the long low cry sounded again across the grounds followed by a light hooting unlike any of the sounds he had come to know and love. "I'd best get you back to my hut before ye get hurt anymore," and with that Hagrid turned and began to head in the direction of his hut.

 **The ARC**

The Alarm blared throughout the ARC. Connor ran towards the detector followed closely by Cutter and Abby. They arrived as the detector was attempting to pinpoint the location of the anomaly, so far it had narrowed it down to somewhere near a small village in the highlands of scotland. They waited for further details, ten seconds passed then 20 after thirty seconds Cutter turned to Connor, "What's goin on Connor?" Connor jumped into the chair and began to type furiously at the detector, "I don't know Cutter it just can't pinpoint the location of the anomaly."

Lester strolled up to the detector and the small group standing around it, "What's going on I thought you people were supposed to be on the road already?" Cutter turned and stared at Lester, "We're having a bit of trouble figuring out where to go." Lester peered around and looked at the screen, "Ah well I believe I have the solution. Why don't you all head to that small village I believe its called Hogsmeade and I'll arrange for everything from there. The Prime Minister warned me something like this might happen in a couple places."

The rest of the team looked bewildered and Cutter went to argue , but lester interjected, "No don't argue that is a direct order I will contact you shortly."

The team loaded into the truck and headed off. "What's goin on Cutter?" Connor whined.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we are going to find out," Cutter replied. Abby piped in, "Its just it seemed like Lester didn't even really know what's going on." "Best not to ask questions we are going to find the answers too," said Becker.

An hour into their drive they received a call from Lester, "I've got with me here the Prime Minister and he has made the necessary arrangements for you to visit Hogwarts, don't ask me what that is I am just told that that is where the anomaly appears to be located. You will meet with a man named Albus Dumbledore at a Hog's Head Inn. He will explain the rest to you, also Becker and Cutter, you are to keep a tight leash on the other two while you are there, there can be no mistakes.

 **Hogsmeade**

The truck rolled to a stop a mile or so outside of the village, they would have to walk from here. "Alright everybody out," ordered Becker. He stepped from the car and walked around to the bed removing his shotgun and an anomaly detector.

Abby stepped next to him reaching in and grabbing a tranq pistol while cutter grabbed a tranq rifle. "Why don't I get a gun?" whined Connor.

"I don't think you'll be needing one Connor, anyways this should be mystery enough for you." Intoned Cutter and began to walk up the dirt path that led to Hogsmeade. The path was not a well traveled one weeds were popping up on the trail. The forest encroached from all sides and crowded the path threatening to invade. They all felt an irresistible need to turn around and return to their truck. They all turned and began to turn and head back when suddenly a loud crack sounded, and there before them stood an absurdly dressed man with half-moon spectacles and long flowing gray hair and beard. He waved what seemed to be a stick through the air and as though a fog was being lifted from their mind they realized what they had been about to do. Beckers gun was up before they could all blink, "Who are you?" he demanded.

The man chuckled softly, "You have no reason to fear, I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts. We have much to discuss before you enter Hogwarts please follow me." Dumbledore turned and headed back in the direction of the village.

Cutter hurried to walk beside the man, "So Mr. Dumbledore…"

"Professor."

"Professor Dumbledore, can you tell us is goin on? What did you do back there I mean its like you just appeared?"

"Apparated, which means that I did just appear in a way."

"Alright so you did just appear, then what did you do with that stick of yours?"

Dumbledore looked confused for a moment and then understanding seemed to dawn, "Ah you mean my wand, well to put it simply i lifted a charm that compels muggles such as you and your companions to simply go away."

Cutter was discouraged by this, "So you are saying that you waved your wand did some magic and we were able to keep going? Hang on Muggles?"

"Yes non-magical people are known as Muggles in the wizarding world.?

"Wizards? You mean the stuff behind fairy-tales, I hate to break it to you but that's all make believe."

Dumbledore smiled kindly and nodded towards a building just ahead, "I know it is hard to believe but magic is real, it may not explain what I am told you call anomalies but that is a whole nother matter, please come inside and I will explain everything."


	2. Chapter 2: Herbie

The Grounds

They stood before the massive gates as they slowly opened seemingly of their own accord. Connor was abuzz with excitement a light shining deep in his eyes, this was it he was finally going to know one of the best kept secrets in the world. The conspiracy nut in him was aching to get going but a sharp glance from Cutter forced him to hold back and keep his mouth shut.

"So this is Hogwarts?" asked Cutter, "Looks a bit medieval, are you sure none our devices will work within the schools grounds?"

"Yes to all three I should think." replied Dumbledore. "The castle was built during the middle ages by its founders, and there is so much magic in the air and ground and its inhabitants that muggle magic like your detectors and even Mr. Beckers gun, as well as your tranquilizers. I will of course ensure that a staff member is with you at all times to aid in case of an emergency." He turned and looked at the lot of them and said momentarily serious, "I hope I do not need to impress upon you how important it is that you not reveal that you are muggles to anyone. I have arranged for you to be accompanied around the school by Professor Moody and around the grounds by Rubeus Hagrid. We will of course be meeting him shortly as he has informed me of some strange calls emanating from the forbidden forest that I feel you may wish to investigate." Dumbledore turned on his feet and began to head towards the edge of the forest and a simple cottage that sat against it.

As they walked Abby looked over at Cutter and shred a glance with him, she nodded at Connor quietly saying, "You need to say something." Cutter turned to Becker and said, "You and Abby keep going I need to have a little chat with Connor." and with that he grabbed connor by the arm and held him back, once they were out of earshot he began, "Now Connor I hope you realize how big this is."

"Oh do I! I mean it's crazy innit Magic is real I mean it must be the biggest coverup of all time!" He practically squealed with excitement.

"Exactly, so remember to keep your mouth shut and try to get a hold of yourself you can geek out later. For now we don't have time for you to mess about there are possibly lives at stake here." He turned and began to follow the others again.

From inside the castle a pair of green eyes watched. They wondered what was going on and who those strange people that were walking dumbledore were. They continued to watch as they passed the Beauxbatons carriage and walked right up to Hagrid's door. They watched all the way until Hagrid opened the door and let them in.

Hagrids Hut

They sat around the fire that burned in the center. A kettle sat on the fire boiling water, "Tea should be ready any moment now." said Hagrid smiling warmly at the strangers. They returned the smile all except becker who more of nodded than smiled he was still sizing Hagrid up and deciding the best way to take him down in an emergency.

Dumbledore spoke first, "Hagrid if you wouldn't mind telling these people what you told me it would be greatly appreciated."

"Righto professor." The kettle began to scream and Hagrid took a moment to pour the hot water and set the tea bags before beginning, "I heard a strange noise out in the forest the other night, unlike anything I'd seen there before. Now I know the sounds of the creatures that live in this forest and it sounded nothing like any of them."

"What did it sound like?" interjected Cutter.

"It was a low and long moaning sound, gave me chills all the way down to my toes. Anyways I went to investigate and heard something moving around in the branches above me and turned just in time to swipe somethin out of the air. I hurt the poor thing so I brought it back here to heal, I don't think it meant to attack me in the first place it was probably just scared anyways, just before I brought it back I heard that long low moan followed by a hooting of some kind. I didn't recognize that sound either so I came right back here and haven't gone out since." Hagrid finished and gave a nervous glance at Dumbledore as if apprehensive about something, "I s'pose you'll be wanting to take a look at the creature I brought back with me won't ya?"

Cutter spoke first, "Yes we'll have to take a look at it, it may give us a better idea of what we're dealing with." He glanced at Abby, "if it is hurt Abby here is a capable zookeeper and may be able to help."

Hagrid softened at this and stood up, "Alright, I'll fetch him. Mind he won't like it much, poor Herbie, can't seem to get a break." Hagrid stepped out of the room and retrned holding a small creature in his arms. It had a sling on its wing, was a dark brown to black color with red highlights on the long tail and leathery wings. It had a beak like mouth filled with conical teeth that seemed to burst from the mouth in all directions. "He's a bit small for a dragon but he'll get there, won't ya Herbie."

Abby jumped up, "He's beautiful!" and immediately began fussing over its broken wing making sure it was properly cared for.

Cutter smiled and looked over at Connor, "Well what do you think pterosaur or dragon?"

Connor gawked at Cutter in utter disbelief, just yesterday he wouldn't have believed dragons existed, now he had to tell a man that was clearly half-giant that the thing he was holding was not a dragon. "Definitely a pterosaur, if I had to hazard a guess I'd say it was a rhamphorynchus based on the tail."

Hagrid seemed a bit confused by this, "What do mean by ramforwhatsit!"

Cutter stepped in before Connor could say something, "It's ok Hagrid we are simply trying to identify what Herbie is, we don't believe he is a dragon."

"Then what is he?" asked Hagrid Gruffly.

"We believe he is a prehistoric creature, more specifically a pterosaur from the late Jurassic, that arrived here through a portal in time and space." He paused to let that soak in before continuing, "Now based on Herbie here we can safely say that something from the Jurassic is wandering through your woods, and we will have to take a look tonight."

Abby cut in, "You've done a great job of caring for him, I expect he'll be right as rain in no time."


	3. Chapter 3: Sentient Spiders

**The Forbidden Forest**

There was a rustling up ahead in the bushes, Cutter tensed not knowing what might appear, Becker raised the crossbow he'd been able to borrow from Hagrid admittedly it was a little oversized but still serviceable. Hagrid had assured them nothing in the forest would hurt them while he was around but that made no difference to the team they had seen to much to believe in their own safety. Out from the bushes emerged on long hairy leg followed shortly by three others, and a large fanged face with eight eyes. Becker aimed the borrowed crossbow and prepared to shoot, "Don't shoot!" yelled Hagrid, "It's just one of Aragogs, he's an acromantula, they won't harm ya when you're with me."

Cutter glanced at Hagrid and nodded at Becker to lower his weapon, "If I didn't know better," cut in Connor, "I'd say that was from the Carboniferous Period. I didn't think spiders could get that large anymore."

"Thats just a wee one actually the adults are about as big as you lot, what do you mean not supposed to get that big? Of course an Acromantulas gonna get extra large." Hagrid turned to the spider, "Go on and tell Aragog and your siblings that these humans are off limits."

Cutter looked perplexed as the spider shuffled off into the distance, "Hagrid, did that spider just respond to your commands?"

"Aye Acromantulas are right smart, and deadly if you're not careful."

Cutter took in a deep breath and exhaled, "So you're telling me that, there are giant sentient spiders living in these woods? What else can we expect to see?"

"Well Just about everything you'd find in yer typical magical forest, trolls, unicorns, a pack of werewolf pups. As well as my Thestral herd and Fluffy of course. There are also the centaurs but we probably won't be seeing them seeing as they are not fans of humans."

Connor looked like he was about to explode from excitement, Cutter shot him a glance telling Connor to shut up. Cutter wished more and more that he'd left Connor with Abby back at the hut. He turned back to Hagrid and asked, "What's Fluffy."

Hagrid smiled and said, "Oh he's a beautiful creature, Three headed dog, absolutely a sweetheart."

Cutter began to question the standards by which hagrid considered things friendly but he didn't have time to question it for long. Off in the distance he heard the long low call of the creature, "Is that what you heard before?" he asked Hagrid.

"Aye thats what I heard, damn spooky if ya ask me."

Connor piped in, "It almost sounds like a whale."

Cutter looked over at him and smiled, "I don't think we're in any real trouble hereif thats what I think it is." He took off in the direction of the sound and shortly began to hear cracking branches and low rumbles. He stepped out into a clearing and froze the others stopping behind him.

Becker raised his crossbow, but Cutter put out his hand signaling for him to lower his weapon. "Blimey, that the biggest creature I've ever seen. We had some dragons here earlier this year but even they seem small next to this one."

Cutter smiled, it was even more beautiful than he could have imagined. It had a long slender neck topped with a small delicate head, its long graceful tail ended in a whip. It had a large body and column like legs. When it noticed them it reared back on its hind legs and let out a long low cry. From behind its legs stepped a baby. "Hagrid kneel down, it see you as a threat," he whispered. Hagrid knelt down and the creature lowered itself back to the ground the earth trembling slightly from its impact. It turned and began stripping the surrounding foliage of leaves, its young gathering up whatever fell to the ground.

Hagrid stood up slowly and reached into a nearby tree and stepped slowly towards the creature. He whispered back, "It's beautiful innit." He raised the branches he had removed from the tree towards the creature which turned its graceful neck to look at him before cautiously taking ahold of the branches and striping them of leaves. Hagrid stepped even closer only just coming up to the shoulder of the magnificent beast.

Connor said to Cutter, "Is it a diplodocus? That would fit in with the Rhamphorynchus we found."

Cutter nodded at Connor, "Close I believe its actually a Barosaurus, the diplodocus' longer cousin. They watched in aw as Hagrid interacted with the creature until the silent eating of the BArosaurus was interrupted by a nearby hooting noise. It was just audible above the ambience of the forest, and was followed by a snorting in the brush just behind them. The forest went silent, as they waited for it to pounce. Becker raised his crossbow aiming where the sound came from when the noise of the forest returned and the menace that had seemed to float in the air had vanished. Cutter was the first one to speak, "I think that the Barosaurs may not be the only thing that came through."

 **Hagrids Hut**

Abby had been left behind to keep an eye on Herbie, although he seemed to just want to be left alone. Something Abby was happy to do, Fang However Hagrids hound however was something else he demanded her attention wagging his tail the whole time. She had been there for about an hour when she heard a knock at the door and a voice call out, "Hagrid it's us let us in." She walked to the door and swung it open, to nothing there was nobody there. "Hello?" she called into the night, she heard a shuffling of feet and then from behind her she heard a female voice say, "You can close the door now." Abby closed the door and turned to see three teens standing there. "Where did you come from?" Abby asked.

A boy with glasses dark hair and a lightning scar on his forehead stepped forward, "From the castle, What are you doing in Hagrids hut?"

Abby frowned at him, "Don't tell me you're students. You've got to get back to the castle its not safe out." As soon as she had said this, Fangt stared at the door and growled, they heard a sniffing sound and low hoot, that retreated af6ter a few moments. "On second thought you'd best stay here. Who are you anyway?"

The black haired boy said, "I'm Harry Potter."

The redhead chimed up, "I'm Ronald Weasley."

The girl spoke last, "And I'm Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you," she extended her hand and continued, "And you are?"

Before Abby could respond the door opened and Hagrid exclaimed, "Harry what are you doing out of bed this late, ya bloody well know it's not safe!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Attack

**Chapter 4**

"I know Hagrid but we wanted to know whats going! The strange noises from the forest these Ministry officials we just want to know Hagrid." Harry Stared at Hagrid knowing what was coming next, he was surprised when one the officials, who were strangely dressed for wizards anyways, stepped forward.

"I'm Nick Cutter, and these are my friends. We are not from the Ministry, but we also can't tell you why we're here." Cutter looked over at Hagrid, "I don't think its safe for them to go back to the castle on their own, will you take them back? Me and Becker will patrol the edge of the forest, I think we'll be safe enough now that Becker is armed."

Hagrid frowned, "I'm not sure thats wise Cutter, there a lot in the forest ye don't know about, and some of it couldn't care less about a measly crossbow."

Cutter smiled, "I'm sure it'll be fine, you can join us once you've returned these students to the castle."

Hagrids frown deepened, but he nodded his head, "Alright you lot, lets get a move on."

Hagrid stepped toward the door and opened it for the students ushering them out and following them into the night.

Cutter turned to Becker, "Well lets get going we want to watch and make sure nothing comes out of the forest."

Becker nodded at Connor and Abby, "What about those two?"

"I want the two of you to stay here and watch Herbie and wait for Hagrid, Understood?"

Connor looked like he was about to complain he opened his mouth to speak but before any words could get out Abby stomped on his foot, She then replied for both of them, "Understood."

 **Edge of the Forest**

There wasn't a single noise to be head except for the rustling of the small bipeds feet on the grass, they talked quietly among themselves. Too small to be much more than a snack the creature saw something off in the distance that would make an excellent meal for it and its mate.

Cutter turned and stared into the darkness behind him, he thought he'd heard something move, he looked around but could see nothing, "Becker? Take a look around do you see anything?" Becker turned to look squinting into the darkness, he gazed at one spot intently and began to run.

"There's two of them sir and their heading for Hagrid and the kids." BEcker chased after the bests knowing he would not be able to catch them in time.

Hagrid turned just in time to see the beast charge him its jaws gaping wide, he threw out his arm barely pushing it aside before it could grab hold of him, the creature3 was massive as tall as Hagrid it lashed out at him catching and tearing his coat. The second on ran forward grabbing ahold of Hagrids other hand. Harry threw off the invisibility cloak and pointed his wand at the Monster and shouted, "Stupefy!"

The creature released its hold on Hagrid and shook its head dazed. But turned to renew its attack its partner still attacking Hagrid. Blood flowed from Hagrids arms but he had so far managed to keep them of his neck. Just then Becker came within range and fire his Crossbow at the creatures, striking one in the eye. It gave a screech and hooted at its partner to signal retreat and they ran back to the forest.

Cutter ran up, "Is everybody ok?" He looked over at hagrid and saw the blood dripping from his arms, "We need to get you to the hospital now."

Harry spoke up first, "We'll take him!"

Cutter nodded, "Get a move on then, could one of you show me where the Headmasters office is I think we need to speak."

Ron looked at his friends, a wordless conversation happened between them, and slowly he raised his hand, "I'll take you to Professor Mcgonagall, she can show you where Dumbledores office is."

Cutter nodded then turned to Becker, I want you to return to the hut get the others and return to the castle."

Becker eyed him, "What were they sir?"

Cutter shook his head, "A large theropod, I can't say anything more for certain." With that they all took off in their own directions.

As Harry and Hermione walked with Hagrid Hermione leaned in close to Harry and whispered, "Those were dinosaurs Harry, I don't know how, but those were dinosaurs."

Hagrid grunted as they walked up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. When they arrived Harry woke Madame Pomfrey, She came out and gasped, "Hagrid! What did this to you?"

"I don't know what it was Poppy but it's a right bit fiercer than anything we have in the woods."

MAdame Pomfrey Immediately set about healing Hagrids wounds insisting he spend the night there in the hospital wing, she waved her wand and brought several beds together insisting Hagrid lay down and get some rest. Just then Professor Mcgonagall stormed into the hospital wing with ron on her heals.

"Just what do you think you were doing out of bed at this hour of the night! 50 points from Gryfindor each! Now off to bed I must speak with Madame Pomfrey." Harry opened his mouth to protest but Professor Mcgonagall gave a glare and said, "We will speak in the morning Potter."

 **Dumbledores Office**

Dumbledore sat calmly behind his desk as Cutter strode in he gestured at a bowl sitting on the table next to Cutter, "Would you like a lemon drop."

Cutter grimaced, "This is hardly the time Professor. One of your staff has been attacked on the grounds."

Dumbledore nodded sagely, "I am aware Nick but it is at times like this we all require a bit of sweetness in our lives. I know what you are going to ask and my answer is no I will not close the grounds and confine my students to the castle."

"But Professor surely the safety of your students matters, and the creatures that have come through the anomaly pose a definite risk to their safety."

"Yes but I see no evidence that the creatures will attack during the day, I am willing however to up the security during the night to ensure that no else is harmed."

Cutter stared at Dumbledore, "Its not enough."

Dumbledore raised his hand to stop Cutter from going further, "I feel rather differently on the matter Nick, and I will ask you to respect my decision. As it currently stands I believe we have nothing else to discuss, I will see you in the morning."


End file.
